A Knight's Comfort
by Miki-chan13
Summary: While hiding your true self, you can only do so much to keep your emotions in check. And Kallen will soon see her beloved leader's emotions: despair, anger, determination, frustration and kindness. But not his true self, but she doesn't care. If the one you cared for was suffering, what more could you do... but comfort them? After all, king is nothing without his people. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Another story for Code Geass...I really love the anime and manga, the plot's original, the characters deep and the abridged series is awesome. Enjoy.

* * *

The recent battle was over, the majority of the Black Knights, along with Tohdoh, were safe at the mobile command base.

_So all should be well right now, right? _Kallen thought at first.

Wrong.

_That battle..._

During the prison raid for Tohdoh, the Lancelot showed up and during the fighting, the cockpit was torn open, revealing the pilot. Said pilot was none other than Suzaku Kururugi, Honorary Britannian and part of the student council at Ashford Academy.

Kallen shouted to Zero, asking what to do, but he remained silent. _What in the world is going on with you, Zero? _

Finally, much to Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights surprise, Zero ordered them tor retreat. When they started protesting, he retaliated angrily, saying there was nothing left for them there, since they had succeeded in their mission to rescue Tohdoh.

So, while the rest of the Black Knights celebrated the successful prison raid, Zero remained in his Knightmare frame. Kallen remained outside, waiting for their leader to come out. Personally, she was very worried for him. When he had ordered them to retreat... Kallen had never heard Zero sound like that. His voice was always so calm, so confidant, and when addressing the public, so passionate. When they were told to retreat, Zero had sounded nothing like before, so frantic and very shaken. It made Kallen worry even more when Zero didn't come out of his Knightmare Frame.

Then, out of no where, Zero started laughing.

It started out as a few chuckles, before it escalated to full, uncontrollable laughter. And it didn't die down. Kallen was officially afraid for her boss. What could have made him act like this? Was it because he found out Suzaku was the Lancelot pilot? _Zero did rescue Suzaku...did he expect Suzaku to join our cause? That would explain what he was talking to him about. Zero must have been really set on having Suzaku by his side. After seeing him fight like that, I don't blame him._

Then... Zero stopped laughing.

Kallen blinked. Could he have calmed down at last? It had been nearly an hour since he had started laughing and the abrupt stop further added to Kallen's worry.

Another sound came from the Knightmare Frame. It was quieter and stifled, but Kallen could make out what the sound was and it shocked her even further.

_Is...is Zero _crying?

Slowly, Kallen eased herself up to the cockpit of the Frame and opened it up. She slid herself inside. The fact that the cockpit was almost completely pitch black made Kallen silently congratulate herself for not breaking her neck. Kallen turned to the direction of the crying. Even now, she could almost make out the figure of her boss.

Zero was hunched over the control panel, shaking violently and trying to hold back the sobs that were wracking him. Kallen slowly approached, holding out her arms to feel her way. They grabbed the chair he was sitting in and Kallen went to his side.

"Zero...?"

He said nothing, but his breath hitched and he seemed to stop crying momentarily.

"Is something happening, Q-1?"

Zero's voice sounded different this time, rasp from the crying but his voice also seemed to lack the almost robotic-like texture it normally carried, the voice Kallen only heard once before-

_He's not wearing his mask! _Kallen realized.

She silently thanked him for turned off the lights, so she couldn't see his face.

"No sir. I was just really worried about you...I heard you crying and I wanted to... I wanted to help you..."

_Gah! Why'd I say it like that? He'll think that I think he's weak!__  
_

"You... that's kind of you, Kallen. Thank you." Kallen could hear the smile in his voice as he said that.

"First, we need to get out of this thing, right?"

"Correct."

Kallen heard Zero get up out of his chair and was a little confused whne he flopped back into it.

"Sir?"

"...Kallen...could you help me out? My legs...they seem to have fallen asleep. I can't feel them at all," Zero asked sheepishly.

Kallen stared. Then burst out laughing. _Zero is truly a one of a kind! He stated his condition so forwardly..._

"Q-1, I'm only going to say this once, stop laughing right now!" Zero snapped, a slight vein on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Here, I'll give you my shoulder," Kallen stopped laughing, but the smile wouldn't leave her face.

She took Zero's arm and slung it over her shoulder and placed her other arm around his waist. Kallen couldn't help noticing how thin Zero was. She had already seen how thin (Her face flushed at the thought) he was, but feeling how thin...

_No no NO! Get your mind out of the gutter, Kallen Koizumi!_

Slowly, she pulled him up out of the chair and onto his feet...which immediately gave out. Kallen nearly toppled over under his weight, but held her ground steadily.

"Sorry about that."

"No harm done, sir."

Somehow, the two managed to get out of the Knightmare Frame without too much trouble and they made their way to the mobile command base.

"Wait, what would the others say if they see us like this?" Kallen already knew the answer to this: They would all jump to the very wrong conclusions. And by "they", she meant Tamaki.

"There's more than one way in and out," Zero gestured up to the second story window, which had a rope ladder hanging down. C.C waved to them, an evil grin on her face.

"Ugh..."

* * *

"Are your legs awake yet?" The lights in Zero's room were out but Kallen didn't bother to turn them on as she set Zero down on his bed. Kallen wondered where C.C had gotten off to. Then she decided she was better off not knowing.

"Oh, they've been awake for a while. I just wanted to see if you could get up here with more baggage." Zero said in an amused tone as the sheets ruffled beneath him as he lay down.

Kallen shot him an exasperated look.

"Are you serious? I should have just dropped you!"

"Of course I'm not serious. I wouldn't do that to you," Zero said, his voice and tone more sincere.

Kallen felt her face heat up. Even though they were just words, she couldn't help believing him.

"Suzaku-" Zero's voice became softer and noticeably sadder- "I...wanted him so badly to join my cause. I was going to ask him again... I guess it was only a naive dream he would join ME of all people..."

Kallen stared. _Is Zero saying he wasn't anyone worth following?_

"...he and I have such different goals in mind...how could I have not seen this coming? I really am a fool-"

"Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, please!" Kallen couldn't take it anymore and went by his bedside and before Zero could object, propped his head into her arms in a hug. She felt Zero stiffen in her arms but didn't try to push her away.

"You carry so many people's hopes and dreams: hopes and dreams for peace and freedom for the Japanese people! You can't hate yourself just because one person isn't on your side! Besides, you have me! I'm your Q-1, after all!"

Kallen then slapped a hand over her mouth in horror. _Oh God, me and my big mouth! Why the hell did I phrase it like that?_

"...you're right, you know."

_WHAT._

Kallen felt Zero take one of her hands into his own.

"You have served me with unwavering loyalty and given me advice that has always been helpful ad insightful. So I can understand if you're feeling indignant. And for that, you have my sincerest apologies."

Once again, the masked man had blown away Kallen completely.

"I-"

At that, Zero slid his arms around what little of Kallen' torso he could reach in an awkward hug. Kallen expected her face to burn bright red, but instead, she didn't feel embarrassed. Instead,she felt serenely calm.

"Stay here with me, will you? After all, you said you wanted to comfort me."

"Er-! Of course! I mean, yes sir."

Just then, Zero removed his head from Kallen's grasp and pulled away his arms, letting his head fall onto her lap. _What does he expect me to do?_

At that point, Kallen recalled something she never thought she'd think of. An old lullaby. The same one her mother used to sing to her before reality had slapped her in the face.

"Zero, this is a song someone very dear to me used to sing when I was sad. Will you listen?"

"Of course."

Kallen took a deep breathe and began.

_Nen-nen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_  
_Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_  
_Den-den taiko ni, Shō no fue._

Her mother used to do this to her. Whenever Kallen had a nightmare, her mother would take her into her lap, gently stroke her hair and sing her back to sleep. The nightmares never came back when her mother sang to her. Perhaps this song could help Zero get back on his feet.

While she sang Kallen's hands began to slowly stroked Zero's hair, gently run her fingers across his cheek and hold his head protectively in her lap. Kallen never imagined she'd be doing something like this, to Zero of all people. But it felt nice, comforting someone like this.

For a moment, she could have sworn she heard Zero hum along to the song's tune.

Finally, the song came to an end.

Kallen felt one of Zero's hands suddenly touch her face gently.

_Thank you, Kallen. You've helped far more than you realize._

* * *

Oh wow, what did I just write? FYI, I like both Kallen x Lelouch and Suzaku x Lelouch. The lullaby that Kallen sang is called the Edo Lullaby, which was said to be the roots of the Japanese lullaby's. The English translation is:

Hushabye, Hushabye!  
My good Baby, Sleep!

Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?  
Beyond that mountain, back to her home.

As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?  
A toy drum and a shō flute.

Here's the link to where I got this info- wiki/Edo_Lullaby

I apologize for any OOS-ness.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The laughter shakes my entire body.

I can't stop. Because it was funny, hilarious really.

Suzaku, my dearest friend, was the one. The one piloting that damned Lancelot, the one who's been in my way from the beginning, and the one who nearly killed me back at Narita.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. How could I not have seen it coming? The skills and fighting should have been more than enough for me to figure it out, and yet I didn't.

Of course there was no way that he wouldn't be used by Brittania! Of course there was no way he wouldn't not fight, whether if they made him, or if he chose to!

Why?! You've taken my mother's life, my sister's legs and eyes, and now you've taken my best friend too?! What more... what more will you take from me, Brittania?!

_It's so unfair. So unfair..._

Before I quite realize it my throat becomes constricted, a sob somehow works its way out instead of laughter. Tears began to fall from my eyes, dripping down my face and onto my suit. My body is shaking now, as more sobs comes out. I bite down on my palm, trying to stifle the noises coming from my throat, but it does little.

Stop. I have to stop. What if the others hear me? I'd never be able to face them-

"Zero...?""

Kallen. I didn't even notice her. I swallow back the building sob and address her, and even I notice how hoarse my voice is. And I realize that my mask is still off.

"No sir. I was just really worried about you...I heard you crying and I wanted to... I wanted to help you..."

She wanted to help me? But why...? At this point, I can't bring myself to care. I clear my throat before answering.

"You... that's kind of you, Kallen. Thank you."

That was one of the more honest things I've said to her.

"First, we need to get out of this thing, right?" Kallen says, and I could hear the soft smile in her words.

"Correct."

I pull myself up, but then my legs buckled beneath and I fell back into my seat. I could barely feel them. How long had I been in here?

"Sir?"

"...Kallen...could you help me out? My legs...they seem to have fallen asleep. I can't feel them at all," I said, hitting myself mentally for sounding so sheepish.

And it certainly didn't help the situation when Kallen starts to laugh. Not loudly, but not a quiet chuckle either.

"Q-1, I'm only going to say this once, stop laughing right now!" I snap. There was only so much I could take from my subordinates and them laughing at me for any reason was not one of them.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Here, I'll give you my shoulder," Kallen stops laughing, but I know she's still smiling.

She takes one of my arms and slings it over her shoulder, then slides another around my waist, hoisting me up. But my legs buckle again and I nearly fall over, nearly bringing her down with me.

"Sorry about that." I say as she pulls us up-right.

"No harm done, sir." Kallen replies back.

Am I really so weak that my legs give out just because they were and still are asleep? Perhaps I really should stop ditching P.E...

Somehow, she manages to get us both out without getting either of us injured. She walks toward the mobile command base before she stops.

"Wait, what would the others say if they see us like this?"

They would all jump to the wrong conclusions. And by "they", I mean Tamaki.

I look up to see C2 at the window as she throws down a rope ladder. I couldn't see her face, but I didn't need to to know what expression she was wearing.

"There's more than one way in and out," I say, pointing up to her.

Kallen looks up as well and I hear an audible "Ugh...".

* * *

My Q-1 is truly amazing. Getting up a rope ladder holding another person in the dark of the night is no easy feat.

"Are your legs awake yet?" Kallen asks as she sets me down on my bed.

"Oh, they've been awake for a while. I just wanted to see if you could get up here with more baggage." Consider it payback for laughing at me.

"Are you serious? I should have just dropped you!" Kallen snaps.

Perhaps I shouldn't have said such a blatant lie, especially since my legs had yet to wake up.

"Of course I'm not serious. I wouldn't do that to you," I say sincerely.

My best friend flashes in front of my eyes, causing minuscule tears to prick my eyes.

"Suzaku-"

_Stop. Stop right now._

"I...wanted him so badly to join my cause. I was going to ask him again..."

_Stop. Are you really this weak?_

"I guess it was only a naive dream he would join ME of all people..."

_!_

_That's why. That's why I was so upset. The last battle confirmed it._

"...he and I have such different goals in mind..."

_Suzaku and I will never be on the same side. We'll always fight each other as the Lancelot Pilot and Zero._

"...how could I have not seen this coming?"

_That's why.._

"I really am a fool-"

_That's why I can't stop these tears._

"Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, please!" Kallen suddenly snaps, then propping my head up and wrapping her arms around it. I instinctively stiffen in her embrace.

"You carry so many people's hopes and dreams: hopes and dreams for peace and freedom for the Japanese people! You can't hate yourself just because one person isn't on your side! Besides, you have me! I'm your Q-1, after all!"

_Kallen...!_

Nunnally is still alive and healthy. I still have my friends at school. I still have the Black Knights. I still...

_ I haven't' lost everything._

"...you're right, you know." I say, taking one of her hands into my own.

I had forgotten that I still had so many other people's loyalty. Even if Suzaku wasn't one of those people, didn't mean that theirs meant any less.

"You have served me with unwavering loyalty and given me advice that has always been helpful and insightful. So I can understand if you're feeling indignant. And for that, you have my sincerest apologies."

Loyalty like Kallens is something that many men in power would kill for.

"I-"

I don't know why I did this, but I put my arms around Kallens torso in an awkward hug. This moment, it's so quiet, so peaceful, I don't want it to end.

"Stay here with me, will you? After all, you said you wanted to comfort me."

"Er-! Of course! I mean, yes sir."

I can't help the smile that comes to my lips as my head falls onto her lap. I didn't really care what she did, so long as this tranquility wasn't shattered.

"Zero, this is a song someone very dear to me used to sing when I was sad. Will you listen?"

"Of course."

I hear Kallen take a breath before starting.

_Nen-nen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_This song-!_

I heard Suzaku sing it once. It was a pretty song and Suzaku had sung it well. I would never say that to him, but I enjoyed hearing him sing it.

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_  
_Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

While she sang this, I feel her hands shyly stroke my hair, gently running her fingers across my cheeks, while supporting my head protectively in her lap.

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_  
_Den-den taiko ni, Shō no fue._

I hum along to the song until she stops. My hand then touches her face on its own accord._  
_

That's right. I haven't lost everything.

_ Thank you Kallen. You've helped more than you realize._

* * *

So, a comment suggests that I put in another chapter. So, I did. And I'll be making more chapters for this soon as well.

I hope you all like them!


	3. Chapter 3

Kallen looked down. Everything was in chaos. She aimed her cannon and pulled the trigger, destroying another Sutherland trying to blast her countrymen. It had been a trap all along, as she expected. They were all the same, these Brittanian scum!

Euphimia li Brittania had proposed the Specially Administrated Zone, a place where the Japanese would their rights and names back. She even invited Zero to attend it. The two went to talk and when Euphimia came back, she asked oh-so nicely for the Japanese people attending the ceremony to commit senpaku, shot Kirihara, then ordered the Brittanian soldiers to kill ALL of the Japanese people.

Zero radioed in, saying that it had been a trap and issued three orders: Stop the Brittanian soldiers, save the Japanese people, and kill Euphimia.

So far, the first two were easily managed. She and the Black Knights were beyond pissed and they continued to push the Brittanians back, stopping them from killing as many people as they could. Still, they couldn't save all of them. As Kallen sped off to stop another Sutherland from blasting more innocent people, she noticed something out of the corner of the field of vision of the Guren. She looked closer. Zero was holding his gun out, Euphimia on the ground, blood oozing out of the wound.

_He did it!_

Kallen felt a grim smirk come across her face, but it stopped as she witnessed what happened next. The Lancelot had shown up, hovering over the scene. The half Brittanian half Japanese girl could only imagine what Suzaku was feeling right now, seeing the princess he was supposed to protect get shot.

Then, the Lancelot's cockpit opened and Suzaku stepped out, holding a hand-gun. Kallen's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do too late. Zero looked up and then-

BANG.

...

_No._

_No no no._

Horror and dread slashed through Kallen as she saw her beloved leader fall onto the ground, blood leaking out from his abdomen and splattering onto the ground, further painting the grey concrete red.

Suzaku had jumped down and slowly walked toward Zero's body and aimed his gun at the fallen man, intending to finish him off.

"KURURUGI!"

The enraged scream ripped out of Kallen's mouth and she slashed at the Japanese boy. He looked up to see the steel-claw coming at him and jumped out of the way, then ran to Euphimia, gathering her into his arms. Kallen didn't care. What mattered now was-

Kallen opened the cockpit and jumped out, ignoring the sharp pain that went up from her feet all the way up to her knees as she landed and as she ran to Zero's side. She got down on her knees and slid one of her arms under Zero's head and tilted it toward her. There was a crack in the visor from the impact on the concrete, revealing his left eye. The eye was a cold red color with a darker red V-like symbol etched on it.

_It's beautiful..._

One of his hands, shaking all over slowly lifted up her face, listlessly clinging onto the right side of her face. The eye twitched, and (this made Kallen's eyes widen and her heart clench) the last of a few tears trickled down from the eye and disappeared beneath the mask.

"K-Ka-_ah_-l-"

She felt his head shudder, then lurched forward, a hacking cough coming out and dark liquid splattered where the mouth would be. The eye twitched softly, glazed from the pain as he looked up at his Q-1 before it fluttering shut. His body went limp, head slumping against her arm and chest, hand falling from the pilot's face and thumping against the ground.

_NO!_

"Zero! Zero, please hang in there, please!" Kallen pleaded, heedless of the tears that were now falling from her eyes and down her cheeks, heedless of the blood that was now seeping through her uniform and painting her hands red.

Holding him close to her, Kallen lifted him into the cockpit, securing him by her side. She heard a slight thud as something clattered against the floor of the cockpit, but ignored as she sped off to their hideout.

"Please...please someone come in! Zero's been shot, he needs help! Please!" Kallen chocked into the radio as the tears fell faster, sobs constricting her throat.

_Live. Please... please! For our sake, live!_

* * *

Dietard stared dumbstruck. Tohdoh said nothing, but he looked shocked as well. Ohgi and Tamaki looked horrified.

Kallen had just got into their hideout, holding an unconscious Zero with blood dripping from his abdomen. Kallen was about to take another step forward, but her legs buckled. Tohdoh and Ohgi both ran over, Tohdoh catching Zero and Ohgi supporting Kallen.

"We need medical attention in here now! Zero's been shot!" Tohdoh barked into the intercom.

"Zero...Zero..." Kallen murmured again and again in Ohgi's arms.

The medical corps loaded Zero onto a gunnery and quickly made their way to the main medical room.

"Hang in there, Zero-buddy!" Tamaki cried, running after them, Todoh, Dietard, and Ohgi supporting Kallen followed close behind.

Kallen was barely aware of anything up to this point, other than the numb fear and Ohgi's arms holding her up.

* * *

_Voices, whispering encouraging words, or ordering medical steps, or chocking out sobs._

_People, hovering by - side, either doctors or subordinates._

_Lights, white and florescent._

_And hands gripping my own so tightly it hurts..._

* * *

_"He's-!"_

_"This is him?"_

_"He's so young..."_

_"So he wasn't joking about being Brittanian..."_

* * *

Kallen couldn't find her voice or make sense of the emotions flying through her. Relief, disbelief, shock, happiness, and a mix of other emotions she just couldn't identify. She hadn't noticed at all. That clatter, it must have been the mask falling off his face. And here he was, the leader of the Black Knights, her leader, her idol, Zero, lying on the bed, finally stable, asleep for the moment.

And mask-less.

"You've got to be kidding. This, this isn't him. It can't be!" Kallen finally found her voice to cry out, voice slightly cracked.

"This is the same person you brought in, Kallen. There's no denying that this is Zero." Tohdoh stated.

"So this is Zero..." Ohgi said softly, looking at the unconscious rebel-army head.

Lelouch Lamperouge. Apathetic, lazy, weak, Lelouch, was Zero. There was no denying it. But Kallen did. She denied it. She denied it with her whole being. Because there was no way that that brat could be her idol, her hero, her-!

There was just no way!

"Man, I'm really sorry for you, Kallen," Tamaki said sagely, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"You liked Zero and now you've found out Zero's a chick, so you can't get together with her. That must be-"

"Do you have knotholes for eyes?! Zero's a guy and he's in my high school class!" Kallen shouted angrily, before realizing what she had said.

_Baka! Why did I say that?!_

"So you know who this is then?" Dietard asked.

"I-I-"

"Lelouch vi Brittania, or as you know him, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Tohdoh met the eyes of the others unflinchingly as they stared at him in shock.

"Vi... Brittania?" Ohgi repeated, shock in his eyes.

"This guy's Brittanian royalty?!" Tamaki chocked out, looking at Lelouch's unconscious form.

"You're serious? This isn't some sort of joke?"

Kallen shot forward, grabbing Tohdoh's collar, eyes wide with undefined emotions.

"I'm wrong, right? This is just a joke, _right_?! It wasn't enough that Zero's really the same brat in my class, but he's one of the children of the scum who ordered the invasion of Japan-"

_The one who gave us 'hope'..._

-one of the children of the Brittanian emperor?!" Kallen shouted, tears starting to prick her eyes.

"Mmm..."

A soft groan caused the four Japanese and Brittanian to turn to the source.

Lelouch's eyes opened slowly, then squinted to adjust to the lighting. He seemed to sense the other presences as he looked over to them.

There was a long silence between subordinates and leader, the tension and awkwardness so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"That's right... I was shot, wasn't I?" Lelouch said softly, averting his eyes back to the ceiling.

"You'll live." Tohdoh said simply.

Lelouch said nothing as he slowly tried to sit up, then his eyes widened as he realized his mask was off. He gave a sigh as he slumped back on the bed.

"So you see who I am now. And Tohdoh also told you who I was. I won't blame any of you if you choose to walk out now." Lelouch stated, his eyes closed in resignation.

Kallen stared at him, clenching her fists tightly. How could he ask that, after everything he did?!

"After all you've done? No thanks. I've come too far with you to have you give up, Zero." Dietard said smartly.

"Yeah! So what if you're a kid? Kallen is too, and she's our ace! I won't lie, this is like a twist from some cheesy sci-fi manga, but you're the only one who can get us Japan back!" Tamaki snapped, folding his arms determindly.

"You said it yourself: what's the point of knowing someone's face and past? What matters now is now and the future." Tohdoh stated.

"...I'm fighting for Japan, for my comrades and for Zero," Kallen then pointed a finger in Lelouch's direction, "Not for you, understand?" she spat.

Lelouch looked surprised at what they said. Then he smiled slightly.

"Of course."

Ohgi then walked up to the side of the bed, looking down on Lelouch.

"I have a question for you, Le- I mean Zero."

"It doesn't matter what you call me, just call me Zero in front of the others. What is it?"

"Is the reason you wore that mask because you wanted to hide the fact you're Brittanian royalty or that you're a child?" Ohgi asked.

Lelouch said nothing.

"I see."

With that, Ohgi exited, along with Tohdoh, Dietard and Tamaki, who before leaving, gave a thumbs-up to Lelouch. Which left Kallen and Lelouch alone.

(Insert awkward silence here)

Kallen glanced back at Lelouch, who was looking up at the ceiling again. She huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"You really had me fooled. I never would have thought that you of all people would be Zero. Then again, with all the chess metaphors coming from your mouths, you'd think I'd have taken a hint."

Kallen snorted.

"Still, I'll keep fighting under you, even if it disgusts me."

Nothing. Kallen twitched at the lack of response.

"Nothing? Really? You've got nothing to say to-" Kallen broke off as she looked at Lelouch.

Tears were coming down from his eyes, which were wide with grief.

"Le-lelouch?" Kallen said tentatively, going to his side.

_I made him cry. Oh _Kami_-sama, I made him cry! Wait, why am I feeling bad?!_

"I shot Euphie. I shot her." Lelouch chocked out over and over again.

_That's right, all the princes and princesses are somehow related because the Brittanian emperor has more than one wife. Sick bastard..._

But the thought didn't register fully because Kallen was more surprised at how... heart-broken Lelouch looked.

"Were you.. close with her?" Kallen asked softly.

"She was.. she was the first woman who I loved," Lelouch said softly.

Kallen stared. She pretty sure that it was incest, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Pity? Heh, it's what people feel for others because they can't possibly understand how they feel. I don't- I-" Lelouch broke off the sentance, face twisted as to stop more tears from falling.

Kallen felt her heart and fists clench tightly. She didn't want him to look like this.

"What are you...?"

Kallen sat herself right by his side, brushing away the tears that were still on his cheeks.

"I'm staying here until you stop acting like this." she said, frowning slightly.

"You..."

"Shut up before I change my mind."

With that, Kallen took up a damp rag and began to wipe away the blood that was caked around his lip. The other hand smoothed out the raven locks. Her eyes averted to his face. Lelouch looked surprised at the tenderness that Kallen was exhibiting, but he did nothing to stop her.

His posture was stiff as she continued on. She removed the rag and set it down, using her other hand to draw him closer. As she continued to hug him closer, Kallen felt Lelouch suddenly nuzzle her collarbone, as if trying to mold himself to her.

_!_

Kallen felt her face burn from the gesture, pinching his hair tightly. She smirked slightly as he gave a small hiss of pain, but it dissolved as Lelouch then slumped in her embrace, sighing contentedly.

"Kallen..." he murmured softly.

It wasn't what he said, but the tenderness and almost timidness in his voice was what touched her heart at that moment. And he looked so... soft (that was all she could think of to describe him then and there).

"Lelouch." She whispered back, burying her face into his hair, just above his brow.

She felt him go limp in her arms a few minutes later, his eyes closed and breathing softly. Kallen set him back down on the bed, looking at him. Seeing him like this, so... un-Lelouch like, all but melted the ace-pilot's heart. Almost on instinct, she leaned to him, gently kissing his forehead.

_Sleep. Sleep peacefully, Lelouch._

She then exited the room, shutting the door behind her softly, so she wouldn't wake him up . She felt so tranquil. Nothing could rattle her right now.

"So, how was it?" Tamaki grinned from behind the door.

Kallen smiled serenely as she walked away, not even breaking stride, leaving an unconscious Tamaki twitched on the floor.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? This could go any way now...

Look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
